Hello
by piper winchester
Summary: I've been alone with you inside my mind    And in my dreams I've kissed your lips a thousand times. Presente pra Carol Camui.PS: O Rudy chama Brian, pros desavisados u u


**Hello**

**Ship:** Brian Moser/Dexter Morgan

**Rating:** T

**Synopses:** _I've been alone with you inside my mind_

_And in my dreams I've kissed your lips a thousand times_

_

* * *

_

_I've been alone with you inside my mind_

_And in my dreams I've kissed your lips a thousand times_

_I sometimes see you pass outside my door_

_Hello, is it me you're looking for?_

_I've been alone with you inside my mind_

_And in my dreams I've kissed your lips a thousand times_

_I sometimes see you pass outside my door_

_Hello, is it me you're looking for?_

Olhei ao redor, apenas prestando atenção no que via. Uma maneira infantil de tentar conhecê-lo de meu próprio jeito.

Conhecê-lo.

Não sei mais se irei conseguir me aproximar dele. Sei o que ele faz. Ele é exatamente como eu, mas por algum motivo... Não admite para si mesmo.

Ele precisa de mim nesse momento. Precisa saber que estou aqui... Que eu o amo.

_I can see it in your eyes_

_I can see it in your smile_

_You're all I've ever wanted, (and) my arms are open wide_

Posso ver cada uma dessas fotografias o que ele sente. O sorriso forçado, os olhos frios e a emoção que não existe.

Ele nunca foi feliz. Nunca.

Porque não sabe o que é felicidade.

Meu irmãozinho está apenas... Dançando conforme a música, fazendo aquilo que todos ao seu redor esperam que ele faça. Ter um bom emprego, uma namorada, uma casa... Mas dentro dele isso significa tão pouco quanto a morte de um roedor na estrada.

Sim... Eu tinha razão. No momento em que abri o ar condicionado na parede, eu soube que Dex era exatamente como eu. Um assassino.

Um assassino que guarda respingos de sangue em plaquetas de vidro.

Sangue...

Mamãe...

_'Cause you know just what to say_

_And you know just what to do_

_And I want to tell you so much, I love you..._

Dexter…

Sei que nunca vai me perdoar por fazer isso… Mas eu preciso. Você precisa de mim, assim como eu preciso de você.

Somos as metades de uma laranja que foram separadas por um policial chamado Harry Morgan, que me atirou no orfanato mais próximo e o tirou de mim, sendo que meu trabalho era cuidar do meu irmãozinho.

Meu pobre irmãozinho... Que cresceu sem mim.

_I long to see the sunlight in your hair_

_And tell you time and time again how much I care_

_Sometimes I feel my heart will overflow_

_Hello, I've just got to let you know_

_'Cause I wonder where you are_

_And I wonder what you do_

_Are you somewhere feeling lonely, or is someone loving you?_

_Tell me how to win your heart_

_For I haven't got a clue_

_But let me start by saying, I love you..._

Dex, quando finalmente se der conta de que tem um irmão, estarei esperando você. Como sempre estive.

E não importa o tanto de obstáculos que eu encontre pelo caminho, vou estar bem aqui. E mataremos todos aqueles que ousarem nos impedir.

E você irá jogá-los no mar, como sempre faz. Deixá-los no fundo do oceano, como fizeram com nosso passado.

_Hello, is it me you're looking for?_

_'Cause I wonder where you are_

_And I wonder what you do_

_Are you somewhere feeling lonely or is someone loving you?_

Não tenha pena de nenhum deles, Dexter. Não tiveram pena de nós. Aqueles homens que mataram a mamãe enquanto assistíamos. Cortaram-na com uma serra elétrica enquanto você olhava, sem nem ao menos pestanejar.

E você olhou. Chamou por ela.

Mas nada acontecera.

_Tell me how to win your heart_

_For I haven't got a clue_

_But let me start by saying ... __I love you_

Deixei o corpo da Barbie dentro do congelador, com fitas vermelhas amarradas em algumas partes das articulações.

Colei a cabeça na porta da geladeira e a observei por alguns instantes.

Ele saberia.

Arrumei tudo o que mexi e me dirigi até a porta daquele apartamento organizado, olhando-o por uma última vez.

Dexter...

Saiba que não importa se você me mate, eu sempre o amarei.

* * *

Presente pra Carol Camui *-* Demorou, mas saiu \o/


End file.
